


Mixed up mates

by Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall/pseuds/Bent_Rose_Standing_Tall
Summary: A vision disturbs Alice in more ways than one. The contents could throw the family into chaos. It seems that a few of the Cullen family are with the wrong partners. But can Alice work her magic and un-mix them.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

I do not own these characters I just play with them.

An. This is set after eclipse but before breaking dawn

Also Garrett is already living in Denali and Carmen has a bond sensing gift

Alice pov.

I'm enjoying a peaceful day at home, so far I've spent since dawn lounging on the sofa in my bedroom. I had been quietly reading a book but now I'm staring out of the window. I love to watch the wind in the trees, see how the branches and leaves quiver and dance. Even after all this time it still fascinates me. Quietly a vision creeps into the back of my mind, Bella as a vampire dancing with someone, I can't see her partner but I presume it's Edward. I've had this vision several times before so I allow it to play out in the back of my mind without paying it very much attention. Suddenly with a great deal of shock I realise that this time it's different, Bella's dancing partner is partially visible this time. there is another hand in the frame of the vision. A hand I recognise, them I realise as well that this vision is continuing longer than he others. The wind continues to play in the trees outside but now it is unwatched. The vision has my complete focus.

Bella, perfect and white with blazing ruby eyes spins slowly on the spot. Her right hand is outstretched above her, reaching upwards to where it is held by another vampire hand. Gently the hand twirls her round, again and again. She stops turning and Slowly their hands descend as the vampire she is dancing with wraps his hand round her waist. Bella's right hand is now out of view, most likely resting on her dance partners shoulder. His right hand comes into view and takes her left and with a flick Bella bends backwards over his arm her hair flying in the light. The hand that's wrapped round Bella's waist releases and she spins away from her partner their arms making a bridge between, they pause motionless for a moment until with a tug he spins her back towards him. Bella's dance partner finally comes fully into view as She presses herself close to his chest. they rearrange their hands and he leads them to move. They waltz gently for some time until Eventually Bella pulls her head up from where it lay resting on her partners shoulder and looks up with an expression of unmistakable adoration into the face of Jasper.

The vision ends and I'm left not knowing what to think let alone what to feel. I'm blindsided and beyond shocked, even astounded would be an understatement. This is too much to process even for my spacious mind. For starters I've only ever Seen visions of Bella with Edward.

Then slowly something begins to dawn. I realise that all of the visions of Bella and Edward contain a human Bella. In fact until this latest one all the visions I've had of Bella as a vampire have been devoid of any of the male cullens. To be precise the only vision that had featured another vampire at all was the one of Bella and I playing in the Forrest.

I suddenly think of Edward. Where is he and is he listening. Has he heard any of this. Then I remember that Edward is at bella's house. I breath a sigh of relief realising both that Edward has heard nothing of this and that I'm free to think in private for a while.

Bella moved to the Cullen house at the end of the school year, supposedly in preparation of her, Edward, and I going to Dartmouth together in the fall. Since then she and Edward have spend most afternoons at Bella's old house visiting with Charlie.

I refocus my mind. Right now I need to think about this vision. I don't know what it could mean. I just don't understand it at all. But I know I need to figure it out and to do that I have to start somewhere. I consider jasper and Bella themselves.

Jasper and I are a couple but we aren't true mates, we have always known that, however I am…was? Sure that Bella and Edward are true mates. On the other hand if they are true mates then why would I have a vision of Bella looking at Jasper in that way. .

The part of my brain that has been listening out for car sounds Picks up the sound of Edwards Volvo turning off of the highway onto the drive. Shit. I need to stay away from him for a while. Without pausing I launch myself out of the open back window and hit the ground at a dead sprint. Within 5 minutes I'm several miles into the Forrest. I sit heavily on a stump and try to figure out what all this means. And what I should do about it.

It's not uncommon for vampires to form relationships with people whom are not their true mates. We meet and fall in love just like humans do. Jasper and I are a prime example of that. the true mate bond is a tangible thing and in these types of pairings the vampires involved always know that they aren't true mates and it's an unspoken agreement between them that the relationship be dissolved automatically and without argument or anger if one of the pair meets their true mate.

But Edward and Bella aren't like jasper and i. Edward is sure that Bella is his true mate. How could it be possible for him to be wrong? Is he wrong? What the Hell is going on here.

I realise that I simply do not posses enough information to figure this out. And right now I'm sure that discussing this with any of the family would be a bad idea. Whilst Carlisle might have more knowledge of mating bonds I don't know if he would have enough. He certainly wouldn't be able to answer why Edward is sure he and Bella are mates without talking to Edward and I know Edward well enough to know he is the last person to mention any of this to right now. He's not a bad person but he is new to dating and insecure which has made him very possessive of Bella.

What I need is an expert on vampire bonding, and fortunately I happen to know one. I pull out my phone and am about to dial when I hear a noise a few hundred yards away. I look towards the sound and stand sniffing the air. Recognising the smell I grin and sit back down. Of course. I should have seen this. A few moments later Carmen of the Denali family enters the clearing, she sees me and smiles in greeting.

"Garrett?" I say

"Of course." Carmen replies. "He had one of his feelings, told me that I would be needed, right here, right now,"

"He's good"

"He is. as always he has no idea why I had to come but as always he appears to be right"

"He is right, I was just about to call you" I say, waving the phone that is still in my hand.

Carmen chuckled. "I've missed u u know. What do you need"

"I've got an issue that's pretty complicated. Scratch that supremely complicated. I could really use your expertise"

"So it's to do with mate bonding"

"Yeah. I know you can see bonds and you know a lot about them. But how much exactly do you know about the mechanics and theory and, I suppose reasoning behind them"

"I've researched the topic extensively. I'd say I know pretty much all there is to know, certainly as much as or possibly even more than any other vampire knows."

"That's perfect, I've a difficult situation that Really needs an expert"

"Alright. Let's hear it "

" well I've had a vision that raises a bunch of questions"

"Do you want to tell me the full story?"

"Right now I would rather just ask the questions if that ok"

"Of course. let's hear the questions and I will see what I can do to help"

"Right. Let start with; is it possible for a vampire to believe they have found their true mate but be wrong?"

"No. Definitely not! The true mate bond is tangible and unmistakable"

Crap I think. Down at the first hurdle That's made everything ten times more complicated.

"You look like you don't like that answer."

"I don't. It's made everything more confusing and complicated not less"

"Sorry."

I thought for a moment.

"What if the person you think is your mate is human"

"Ah. Now that could be possible. If the vampire were to assume that the true mate bond would not activate and become tangible until the human was changed then it would be possible for them to think they had found their true mate but be wrong"

I breathed a sigh of relief. Now we are getting somewhere.

"You look happier"

"A bit. That's one mystery solved at least"

"I'm glad. Next question?"

"You said a vampire might assume that they won't feel the bond till the human they think is their mate has been changed. But is that true? Does the human have to be changed for the bond to activate?"

"No. The bond will activate even if one of the pair is still human"

"I see. Is there any way for a vampire to know their mate but not know it. For the bond to not activate.

"In almost all cases, no. A true mate bond begins to present itself in the form of a non specific yet undeniable attraction as soon as the pair first meet, in the case of one of the pair being human the vampire would be drawn to the human but for some reason they could not explain they would feel adverse to killing them. This would usually lead them to investigate the human further and the bond would activate."

I thought back to the struggle Edward had in the early days to resist feeding on Bella. Could that alone mean that they were not true mates or did her being his singer change things. I would come back to that later

"But is there any chance at all that a pair of mates could meet and not know it."

"It is possible but it's very rare"

"How" I leant forwards. This was key if my vision was going to make any sense at all

"Well to start with there could be several possible factors involved.

1, if one or both of the pair is already in a relationship and fully focused on their current partner.

2, if one or both of the pair was changed young and as a human had absolutely no experience or interest whatsoever in the area of romance.

3, if for some reason one or both of the pair avoided the other, by that I mean made a deliberate point of not getting close to or familiar with the other."

I grinned, now we are getting somewhere

"However while all those factors could get in the way, None of them alone could obscure a true mate bond for long. if the pair saw each other even semi regularly, after a while the bond would draw them together subconsciously "

I groaned internally. So close and yet so far.

"Is there any way a pair could have known each other and seen each other regularly for an extended period without the bond drawing them together?" I pushed.

"How long is this extended period you are thinking of?"

"Approximately 18 months but with a gap of 7 months in the middle where they never saw each other"

Carmen grimaced then thought for a while.

"Its extremely unlikely. But a combination of two of those elements IF one was active avoidance on BOTH parts could cause a bond to be obscured for long term, possibly even indefinitely,

"I see." I whooped internally. Finally an answer that got me closer to understanding all this.

"You look happier Has that helped"

"Yes a lot. Things are beginning to make more sense"

I thought for a while.

So if Edward had wrongly assumed hat he and Bella were mates and the bond would activate once she was changed

AND

If the active avoidance of each other that jasper and Bella practiced both out of fear and Edwards wishes were stopping a bond between them from forming (Bella's focus on Edward and Jasper's focus on me would certainly fulfil the requirement of a second complicating factor) then it just might be possible that my vision means that Jasper and Bella are mates. But it is all still theory. I needed a way to test it.

"Is there anything else I can do to help" Carmen asked.

", possibly" I considered "Can you see a true mate bond that isn't active"

"Yes. I see it in much the same was as I see an active one As a link between the two people. but an inactive bond would be faint and opaque."

"Even if the bond has been obscured?"

"Yes even if the bond has been obscured. It would still be visible to me despite the subjects themselves being blind to it"

"How about If one of the pair is human"

"one of the pair being human would not change how I see the bond. In fact I've helped a fair few friends confirm their suspicions that they have met their mate in a human."

"Great"

Perfect. If Carmen could test Bella Edward and jasper then I might have the answer that clears up this vision.

"What's all this about Alice" Carmen demanded suddenly, she sat on the log and indicated me to sit beside her, I stopped pacing and complied

"What's going on"

"I had a vision. It's a strange one and it's brought up some questions that could throw the whole family into chaos"

"You think Bella and Edward aren't mates after all"

I looked at her shocked

"How the hell"

"You've been asking questions about bonds between humans and vampires. The only vampire in your family dating a human is Edward,

"There's no flies on you today"

Carmen smiled.

"You've also been asking questions about obscured bonds and humans so you must think that Bella belongs with another vampire you know"

I nodded

"Tell me about this vision"

I described the vision while Carmen listened quietly. When I finished she wrapped an arm round my shoulder

"I see what you mean. You think your vision could mean that Bella and Jasper are mates"

"Yeah"

"Your right, If not handled carefully that could certainly throw the family into chaos. But quite apart from that you must be having a hard time with this. After all you're facing the likelihood of losing your partner"

I grimaced. I had thought of that albeit briefly. and whist obviously I would let jasper go graciously, it would be hard.

"Yeah"I paused "I guess I never really thought about the reality of one of us meeting our mate, or what it would mean for the other"

Carmen gave me a hug then sat back and appeared to be thinking hard about something. Scrutinising me in the process

"What are you thinking about" I demanded.

"I don't usually volunteer this kind of information but in this situation it may be warranted"

"What is it"

"Well," she hesitated "you have met your mate"

I looked up surprised

"I have?"

"Yes, you have a mate bond tether attached to you. It's unrealised but it's there"

"So basically I've met my mate since I saw you last,?"

That concept was troubling. The only new vampires I had been in contact with disincentive I saw Carmen last were either dead or Voltori . I suppose a human was a possibility and if I tried I could likely remember the face of every human I had interacted with but tracing any of them would not be easy,

"Not necessarily" now I was lost.

"What do you mean"

"I wasn't in Denali when your family came to stay last. And When I first met you and the times I've seen you since I was very young and didn't know my gift well. It's possible you had already met your mate and I just wasn't able to see an unrealised bond yet. I'm afraid there's no telling when you met them just that you have"

I slumped again. That was even worse that the other option. I'd been alive a long time. How could I even begin to trawl through every person I'd ever interacted with.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you"

"No, at least I've got a base to work from if I want to search tighten out. I'm glad you told me. Thankyou"

"Your welcome. But let's get back to the problems raised by your vision. I think we need to test some bonds"

"I agree but it won't be easy I don't want the family knowing about this till we have some concrete answers."

"That's wise"

"Yes but it presents a problem. How do we test Edward without him hearing your thoughts"

"What about your thoughts"Carmen countered

"I'm well practiced at blocking Edward out."

"Edwards mind reading wound me up when I last spent time with him. I worked on blocking him out and it worked pretty well."

"That's impressive. Carlisle and I are the only ones of our family who can manage it, and we've had years of practice."

Carmen smiled and continued

" If I block him out when we arrive and greet everyone Can you distract him while I take a look at bonds. You Could you ask him for an opinion on something."

"That could work."

"There's one more cover story we need"

"What's that"

"Why I'm here in the first place and why we aren't staying at the house for long."

"Oh that's easy" I said flippantly.

"Really? Do tell"

"You came down for a shopping trip with me in the big city. Bumped into me in the woods and we are popping into the house to say hi to everyone and fetch my car."

"Genius"

We headed back to the house. As we got close we circled around and headed towards the front door at a walk.

We were in luck, everyone including Edward and Bella were watching tv In the lounge.

"Heya guys." I said walking in "Look who dropped by for a visit"

Everyone looked round, smiling instantly when they saw Carmen. Everyone that is except Edward who was looking between me and Carmen in turn and frowning. For a second I worried that one of us had slipped then I realised that the expression on his face was the one he always wore when he realised I or carlisle was blocking him. I grinned widely at him, he scowled back.

Esme of course was the first up to greet Carmen, she came bounding across the room and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Hello dear it's so lovely to see you. What brings you down this way"

"Garrett!" Interrupted Emmett from across the room laughing.

"Obviously" replied Carmen chuckling.

"Did he have any idea why you should come" asked carlisle.

"Of course he didn't. But I figure it's time for a shopping trip with Alice so here I am"

"Have you got time to chat for a while or are you heading straight out."

"Heading straight out" I replied for us both . "We just stopped in so she could say hi to everyone and so I could get my car keys."

"Alright. Well have fun and don't be out to late girls" said Carlisle with a twinkle in his eye. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Then I crossed the room towards the desk where the keys were kept trying to work out how to distract Edward whilst keeping him blocked out of the other matter. As it happened I didn't need to work it out as he got upland followed me

"What are you hiding" he whispered when he caught up with me at the draw.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I whispered back

"You bet I would! you know how much I hate secrets"

"You know the position your in now is nothing more than how the rest of us feel all the time"

"The rest of you don't know that someone is hiding something."

"True but you miss my point. You don't need to know everting dear brother"

"You know how uncomfortable it makes me when you do this"

"I'm not going to spoil a surprise just to satisfy your need to be a know all"

"You're a pest you know"

"Yeah but you love me"

I hoped Carmen was done because I wasn't going to be able to hold Edwards attention much longer. Fortunately at that moment Carmen appeared at my side

"Ready to go?" She said

"Sure am" we called goodbye to everyone and darted out of the house towards the garage. We got into my Porsche and sped of. We stayed silent until we were a few miles from the house.

"The only problem now is that we need to go shopping to get evidence" said Carmen finally

I laughed. "Actually we don't"

"What do you mean"

"I had a vision the other day that I was going to need proof of a shopping trip sometime soon so I went shopping got twice as much as I normally do and hid a bunch of bags in the boot. Complete with surprise gift for Edward"

"Well that's handy"

"It sure is" I turned off the main road and drove up a dirt track coming to a stop a few miles into the Forrest. Turning off the engine I turned to Carmen expectantly. .

"Well" I demanded.

"You were right. Edward and Bella are definitely Not mates"

I sighed. "Edward is really not going to like this"

"No he's not, but he's going to have to deal, Bella belongs with her mate"

"So I was right about Bella and jasper too?" I said.

"Yes your vision was right as well, Bella and Jasper Are mates."


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down heavily on a log, it groaned slightly but held. I had expected exactly this result. I had known on some level that this was coming as soon as I had the vision but I had not expected the confirmation to feel like this. I would not fight this, I knew that instinctively, besides it was not something that could be fought but I was still ever so sad

"What's up" Carmen asked, sitting beside me

I'm going to have to give Jasper up. I know it's the right thing but it's hard to process. We've been together a long time"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah".

I sat for a moment then pulled myself together. I looked over at Carmen. She was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about."

"I was rethinking one theory."

"What theory"

"The factors that could obscure a bond. I'm not so sure that active avoidance HAS to be part of the formula for a long term bond obscurance after all. One factor alone certainly wouldn't be enough but I think now that a combination of any two factors would do it."

"I see" I replied. Not really sure how this was relevant.

"But this isn't a time for abstract theorising." She continued,

Ah, so it wasn't relevant

"We need to work this out" she stated. Bella and Jasper are mates but they don't know it. So WHY don't they know it? I don't know enough about the dynamics at play to know what factors could be involved"

She looked at me expectantly.

"I was thinking About the things that could have gotten in the way in this specific instance earlier on while you were listing the possibilities." I said confidently.

"Go ahead"

"Well Bella is supremely focused on Edward. She was infatuated with him before she met any of the rest of us, and Jasper and my relationship has always been pretty intense. so that's one off of your list, and it affects both parties." Carmen nodded

"Add to that Jasper makes a point of avoiding Bella"

"Why" Interrupted Carmen

"Two reasons, one because he struggles so much with our diet. He's worried he will hurt her. And two because Edward has asked him to, because of the same fears"

"So that's another off my list" Carmen grinned. "There you go. There's Two barriers and two is what's needed."

"So now the question Is what do we do about it" I paused. "Can we un obscure the bond. is there a way?"

"Yes" replied Carmen "and it's pretty obvious too. You simply need to find a way of removing one of those barriers. With one gone the bond should begin asserting itself."

I glared at Carmen's chipper expression.

"That's easily said but not so easily done,"

"Think about the factors at play, is there a way to change either of them"

"Well I don't see any way to get Bella less focused on Edward, or jasper less focused on me, let alone both!"

"Then the other barrier has to go. That one should be easier, the two of them just need to spend some time together"

"Oh sure. That's miles easier" I said sarcastically.

"What's difficult?. Surely once you tell them what's going on they could just go away together for a while"

"Oh no no no. This could blow the family apart if it comes out the wrong way. Tell them all now and Bella, Jasper, and Edward will flat refuse to believe it. Edward will likely go for me and Jasper. Rosalie will side with me, Emmet won't know who to side with and Carlisle and Esme will get themselves caught up in the middle trying to sort it out. And Edward will make damn sure that neither I or Jasper get anywhere near Bella ever again."

"You think it could be that bad"

"I know it could. I planned telling them all straight out a while back and I saw exactly how bad it could be if not handled delicately.

"Ah"

"Yeah"

We lapsed Into silence. Both of us thinking hard.

"What you need" said Carmen slowly "is a way to get Jasper and Bella alone without anyone being suspicious of why. Ideally without anyone else even knowing they are alone"

"Like I said before. Easier said than done."

I flopped backwards off the the log landing on my back in the soft moss. I stared at the sky still thinking hard. Carmen flopped down next to me

"I'm going to have to bring carlisle in on this" I said at last. "if anyone can work out how to get Edward away from Bella and Jasper near her it's carlisle"

"Sounds like a good plan." She paused "Say if you don't need me anymore I'm going to head home. I left a hunting trip with elazar to come down and I'd like to get back to it.

"Sure. Thanks for all your" help

"Your welcome."

We both got up and Carmen hugged me tightly and darted away.

I pulled out my phone and texted Carlisle. I asked him to meet me in the forest but not let on to anyone else. I named a few features of the area that we used as reference points so that he could get close enough to find me, I didn't say anything about why I was in the Forrest rather than the city, I would explain all that when he arrived. I got a reply back almost instantly, it simply read: "on my way" I sat down to wait.

20 minutes later Carlisle arrived at my position

"Alright. So what's going on" he asked in a friendly tone. "I didn't know they had built a shopping mall all the way out here"

"A heck of a lot." I replied to his question, I was not in the mood to joke "and i need your help"

It was unlike me to pass up an opportunity to make a joke. Especially when someone else started it. Carlisle studied me. It only took one look at my face and he got serious. He sat down next to me. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he said kindly;

"Come on then. Let's have the whole story"

So I explained everything. I started by describing the vision and went on to the events that followed. I told him everything that Carmen had told me, I described the conclusions I'd drawn as carmen and I had talked, I told him the real reason we had come to the house and the results from our visit, finishing up with the discussion Carmen and I had had and the conclusion that carlisle needed to be brought in"

Carlisle listened intently and sighed deeply when I finished.

"This is unexpected"

"Tell me about it."

"We were all so sure that Bella and Edward were mates"

"I know"

"Well. We certainly need to do something but you are right this has the potential to be highly explosive if we handle it wrong."

"That's my fear. I know if I tell everyone it will cause a huge fight. I saw that. But if I just tell Jasper Bella and Edward I'm fairly certain that that none of them will believe me,"

"And wether he believed you or not Edward would not react well," carlisle Interrupted "he's a good person but he has a blind spot where Bella is concerned. his protectiveness of her boarders on possessive."

"Believe me I've noticed"

Carlisle chuckled.

"So what do we do" I asked him.

"Did you have any ideas"

"Only trying to get Bella and Jasper alone and hope that the bond asserts itself. At least that way we won't have the issue of Bella and jasper not believing it. And when the others find out they won't be able to deny it either. And hopefully when Edward is told his instincts will kick in"

"He would recognise that his partner belongs with her mate and relinquish her instinctively." Carlisle looked unsure

"Do you think he might refuse to give her up?"

"No. Edwards first priority is Bella. If he can be convinced that Jasper is her mate then he will give her up Of that I have no doubt. It's the convincing him that could be tricky"

"Which is why I think they need to establish the bond first. Then it should be easier to convince Edward."

"That makes sense. Yes I think your right. But that still leaves the problem of how. Edward never leaves Bella alone for long and he's adamant about keeping Jasper away. He still fears that Jasper's control won't hold"

I sighed.

Carlisle was silent for some time.

"Right. I think I've got it" he said suddenly.

"We go home and get everyone together. I state that it's been far too long since the whole family went on a trip together. It's something I've been thinking recently anyway so it should be believable, I insist that we leave right away and all go away together for two weeks. Bella can go stay with her dad."

"But how does that get Jasper and her alone. And Edward will never agree"

"I'm getting there. And Edwards dissent is exactly what we want. He is bound to argue. Say that we can't leave Bella here unprotected. That's where you step in. You say that the rest of us should go and that you and Jasper will look after Bella. Give him a glare. If necessary I'll put my foot down. The majority of us head out on a two weeks trip leaving the three of you at home.

When we are long gone you tell jasper and Bella that Edward is being stupid. That the two of them will be family soon and that they need to get to know each other and start acting like family. Etc etc. Then you go away wherever you like. Head for a city that way there's no risk you will cross paths with us. I will keep tabs on Edward and make sure he doesn't sneak home."

I was grinning now. This could work.

"I knew you would figure it out."

"Happy to help"

"There's only one problem."

"What's that"

"Edwards will know we are both shielding. He's not stupid. He will figure out that you left after reading a text and when you came back you were shielding. It doesn't take a genius to work out that you spoke to me and that something is going on. Especially when I come back to the house early still shielding"

"Edward wasn't home when I left so he doesn't know that I have gone out. He already knows you are shielding so that wont be new. and you've made him think you are planning a surprise for him to explain your shielding, so there's no issue there. And he won't know that I am shielding him. I've been able to block certain thoughts from Edwards gift without him knowing for some time."

"HOW?!"

"Practise. It's in the subtleties. It's all about understanding how Edwards gift works. He can only see what's in the forefront of your mind. You block him out by filling your head with randomness, that makes it obvious what you are doing. I do the opposite, I've learnt to be able to banish certain thoughts from the front of my mind entirely, also you have to not think about the fact that you are trying not to think about something. It takes practice to be able to make sure that the thing you aren't thinking about doesn't pop into your head randomly. And if there is a gap left in your thoughts you fill in the gap carefully with other thoughts that are relevant to what is happening at the time"

"I'm not sure I understand. That sounds very complicated."

"It is but Don't worry. We can discuss it another time. Right now we need to get back"

Carlisle stood and I followed suit

"Obviously We should go back separately, I'll head home through the woods you go back to your car and wait for me to call. I'll call a family meeting and phone you asking you to head home."

"Should I come willingly or unwillingly. You are asking me to cut short a shopping trip after all"

"Your right. Unwilling is best I expect. Complain a bit but don't over do it. Just enough to make it believable. Oh and mention that you haven't got Edwards surprise yet. That way if he's listening to the call he will still be expecting you to be blocking him out."

Genius.

"You know sometimes your even more sneaky that me"

I said sounding impressed.

"I've had more practice" He grinned and darted away through the trees. I went the other way back towards my car at a much slower pace.

I got into the car just as the phone rang. I looked at the screen and it was a conference call request. Carlisle already had Rosalie and Edward on the line. I answered working hard to sound like my usual chipper self.

"Hello hello" I said.

"Hello" replied carlisle. Edward and Rosalie echoed the greeting

"None of the you 5 were at the house when I got back. I need you all home please"

We all started talking at once.

"Whoa whoa whoa one at a time" Interrupted Carlisle loudly. "

We all paused. Then all started at once again

"WHOA" demanded Carlisle.

"Rosalie first"

"Emmet and I just got to Seattle we were planning to catch a movie "

"And bella and I are on our way to the meadow" Edward jumped in"

"And I'm still shopping. I've only been to three malls so far I am on my way to another city"

"I'm sorry guys but I really need to speak to everyone this evening"

We all started at once again and this time carlisle didn't stop us.

"We've been waiting months to see this film on opening night"

"We haven't been to the meadow in ages we want some alone time"

"I haven't even got Edwards surprise yet"

"Enough!"carlisle said quietly but sternly. we all fell silent . "None of you are really teenagers so stop acting like you are. Rosalie, the film will be in the theatre for several weeks you will have plenary of time to see it. Besides I know full well you've already been to the Hollywood premiers. you don't need to go to Seattles opening night as well, Edward you and Bella were alone for almost 24 hours two days ago while the rest of us were working, hunting, or otherwise busy. and you went to the meadow last week. Alice you can get Edwards surprise another time or you can order it online and have it delivered. Now I want all 5 of you home within the hour understood!" He hung up without waiting for a reply. I knew the other four, although likely very annoyed, would head straight home. Carlisle preferred our family to be run by discussion and consensus, he rarely laid down the law like that, but when he did lay down the law we all obeyed. He might not really be our father but all covens need a leader and he is ours.

I drove home slowly, I had to take long enough for it to be believable that I had driven In from more than five times as far away as I actually was. I timed it perfectly I pulled into the garage and was just getting out of my car when Rosalie's convertible drove in. She and Emmet got out and joined me by the door. Rosalie had a face like thunder.

We walked to the house in silence and headed straight for the dining room which was where all family meetings were held. Jasper, carlisle, and Esme were already seated round the table. We sat down and waited. A few minutes later Edward walked into the room from the kitchen. Bella was still perched securely on his back her hair windswept from the speed of Edward running. He put her down and they took their seats at the table. We all looked at carlisle expectantly.

"I'm sorry to pull you all away from your plans, I'm sure several of you will feel that this could have waited but the fact is that there isn't any point these days without one or more of us being busy doing something we don't want Interrupted. And that is really the point Of this meeting. It's been a long time, a very long time since this family did anything together. We used to take a two week trip every summer all of us together. No other plans no interruptions, it's been several years since we have done that trip and I would like to resurrect it. In fact I insist. We leave this afternoon! Two weeks away, family time together."

He glanced at Rosalie expecting her dissent to be the loudest. But her stony expression had softened. "I think it's a great idea. The film will still be there when we get back"

"Too right" chimes in Emmett"

"What about Bella" demanded Edward predictably "she is part of this family now, so she can come can't she"

Uh-oh. Edward inviting Bella hadn't occurred to me. Edward was looking hard at carlisle but it was Bella who spoke first.

"It's really not my scene Edward. I've had quite enough of camping for a lifetime. Besides I would just slow you down" thank goodness I thought. It would have really put a spanner in the works if she had wanted to come. But Edward looked put out.

"I'm not going if Bella isn't, for one, she can't stay here alone. It's not fair on her"

"Bella can stay at her dads" Carlisle Interrupted calmly "and you will come Edward. You are part of this family."

"I will not leave her here unprotected"

"There's no danger anymore "

"What if the voltori decide to check in. It's not happening"

"Jasper and I will stay" I cut in. "You all are the ones who had this tradition to begin with. You should all go. Jasper and I can keep Bella company and safe"

Edward opened his mouth to object but Esme got there first.

"Thank you Alice that's very kind." She glanced pointedly at Edward. "It's been longer than I care to think about since I have had any quality time with my first son so him being able to come on this trip means a lot to me, It would've been nice if the whole family could go together but perhaps it is better that Bella has some protection just in case." She smiled at me then gave Edward a classic mom has spoken glare and he closed his mouth and sat back. Bella patted his arm reassuringly.

"Right now that that is settled we should get ready" stated carlisle "Go and change everyone, and pack a bag. We leave in an hour."

The room emptied fairly quickly. All of the others dispersing to their various rooms, whilst Jasper bella and I put on the tv in in the lounge and relaxed in the sofa. An hour later Jasper Bella and I were waving the rest of the family off as they crossed the garden and disappeared into the woods.

I turned back to the other two and Bella looked unsure so I suggested we all watch a movie. I would wait to depart until carlisle messaged me that they were well out of the area.

The anticipated message arrived just as Mary poppins was finishing.

"We are Past the first mountain, I'm keeping an eye on Edward, head south" it read.

I turned to the other two.

"I'm going away as well."

Both heads snapped round to look at me, identical expressions of shock on both.

"What are you on about" said Jasper

" Edward never lets the two of you near each other, but you live in the same house now. You are part of the same family. It's time you stopped being strangers and got to know each other. All of us take quality time with the other members of the family from time to time and it's high time the two of you did. This is a perfect opportunity, I don't see anything untoward coming so I'm going on an extended shopping trip and I want you two to get to know each other better"

"There's no point arguing is there" said Bella matter of factly

"None at all" replied jasper, reading my emotions and correctly judging most of my mindset. "When she's like this nothing on earth changes her mind"

"You both know me too well"

"Are you sure it will be ok. What if I slip up"

It was Bella that answered. "Are you struggling right now"

Something in her tone made me think that she already knew the answer. As if she knew something the rest of us didn't. I wondered what it could be.

"No I'm fine right now"

"Then I don't see why you would have any problem" I stated smiling

Jasper looked unsure but I ignored him

"Excellent. Well I'll be off then. See you in two weeks. Love you both. If you need anything contact me and NOT the others. Also Remember that Edward can read minds. So if anyone calls and asks after me I'm still here"

"What if they want to talk to you"

"Then they would have called me directly. But if anyone does happen to ask while talking to you say I'm in the shower, or on my phone ordering takeout, or something like that"

I kissed them both and darted out of the door before they could protest. Just before the door closed I heard Bella say to Jasper

"Now what?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov.

I looked at Jasper and he looked back at me. We were sitting at opposite ends of the cullens largest sofa, I was feeling more than a little lost. Of all the cullens jasper was the one I knew the least, and the only one who frightened me, if only a little. Although to be honest it wasn't Jasper himself that frightened me but Edwards fears that Jasper might lose control.

just recently however I had been developing my own theory on that subject, one that I hadn't been able to investigate fully because I could never get near Jasper.

"It's alright Bella, I'm not going to hurt you," he tailed off looking thoughtful

"What are you thinking" I asked quietly

"I was trying to gauge how under control I am right now but it's strange"

"What's strange"

"I'm fine. I mean, it's more than that. I don't Need to control myself because I'm not experiencing any reaction to your presence. That's never happened before when we have been in the same room."

I grinned. This was excellent news for my theory.

"Why are you grinning"

"I have a theory about you and your control."

"Oh and what's that then"

"Well to know if I'm right I need more information, answer some questions and then I'll tell you my theory"

"deal"

"Back in a sec." I hopped off the sofa and crossed the room, I pulled a notebook and pen out of a draw and made my way back to the sofa, I plonked down on the cushion next to Jasper's and opened my notebook.

"Right. I need to know how many times each of you has "slipped up" by that I mean lost control and attacked a human whilst fully intending not to attack," I paused "do you know that Information for everyone?"

"Yes. It's a topic of conversation now and then"

"Excellent"

"Why"

"bear with me"

"Ok"

"Now I know it's zero for carlisle and zero for Rosalie. I'm not counting the people she chose to kill for this, but how many for Emmett not counting the two singers?."

Jasper thought for a moment.

"12, he's got good control despite his hot temper"

I wrote that down

"Esme?"

"27, despite her softly spoken nature it took her a long time to learn control, so she was the most likely to slip up for a long time"

"Wow I wouldn't have expected that of Esme"

"I was surprised when I found out as well."

I wrote down Esme's number and continued "Alice? She wasn't created by carlisle was she, did she have a "normal diet" before she found the cullens"

"No she had a vision of carlisle and the cullens almost immediately after the transformation finished. So she knew about the vegetarian diet right away. He visions helped her avoid humans whilst she learnt to control herself and so she has only slipped up 6 times"

"Wow that's impressive" I wrote it down "Edward"

"I don't know how many he killed when he left Carlisle, do you need that number?"

"No. He intended to kill during that period. I need the number of times he attacked when he wasn't planning to."

"31" I wrote it in the notebook

"So that just leaves you"

"You want the total number of humans I've killed?" He sounded skeptical. As if he thought that number might frighten me

"No. I know you weren't a vegetarian when you were created, as with Edward I want the number of times you've slipped up"

"Are you sure"

"Just tell me" I glared at him.

"Alright. 97"

I paled. It was more than triple the highest of the others. I tried not to change my expression but of course my emotions gave me away.

"I warned you"

"I was expecting a large number. It's fine" I wrote it down.

"Everyone has told you I'm the weakest. Now you know by how much" he looked upset. I patted him on the arm.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean"

"I'm getting there. I've still got a few more questions.

"Alright."

Now then. Of those 97 slip ups how many happened before you joined the cullens but after you decided to stop hunting humans?

"None, but I made a point of avoiding humans at all costs while I got used to hunting animals"

"How many happened while you were with all 6 of the others?"

He thought for a moment "6, we don't often all go out as one group"

I noted it down

"How about when you were with 5 of the others?"

"23 he said after a pause"

I noted it down

"4 of the others?"

"32, and 36 when I was with 3 others" he could see where I was going "Going hunting at 4s and 5s is our most common grouping aside from individual couples." I wrote both numbers down and continued the subtraction that I had been doing as we went along. I smiled. Exactly the result I had been expecting, I turned to Jasper

"Haven't you noticed, we've run out of slip ups!"

"What do you mean"

"6 as a group of 7, 23 as a group of 6, 32 as a group of 5, 36 as a group of 4. That adds up to 97. You've never slipped up when you have been with 2 or less of the others or while alone. Think about it."

He sat thinking for a while then gave me a funny look

"Your right. How strange."

"It's not strange at all"

"What do you mean?"

Okay. Describe for me an example of a situation in which you might slip up. "

"Well it usually happens when we are hunting and a human is where they shouldn't be. So a group of us are out. Hungry. Looking for prey. Senses heightened scanning the environment. Suddenly we are hit with the scent of human. We are hit with a wave of thirst and bloodlust that we weren't expecting and the scent activates an almost overwhelming instinct to head for the source of the smells and attack. Sometimes we can control it and rein ourselves in sometimes we can't. If we can't that's when a slip up happens."

"And you think you are the weakest because you have slipped up the most"

"Of course"

"But consider your gift. Say for example that you are out with Alice, Emmett, and rosalie. And a human scent shows up. You all react the way you described but YOU also feel their reactions. So you get hit with a quadruple dose of those feelings and instincts. A quadruple dose of thirst and bloodlust." I paused and watched his face while he contemplated

"I'd never looked at it that way."

"you see the significance of that in regard to your record, in regard to how you see yourself"

"not really"

I sighed. For a genius vampire he was being terribly slow

"Look at the numbers" I showed him my page. under the other groups I'd written 2 others zero, 1 other zero , alone zero.

"You've Never slipped up when only dealing with your own blood lust.. You only have a high count because of your gift. If you were to look at his as if you had no gift it would give you a zero count." He looked at me quizzically, I rephrased

"Your record can't be compared to the others as a direct comparison because it is influenced by your gift. You have never slipped up while alone. that effectively gives you a record as good as carlisle or Rosalie."

I let this sink in. Jasper grinned.

"That's incredible. And all this time I thought I was failing."

I smiled at him. This was only the second time I had been alone with jasper (the first being in Seattle airport where I was understandably distracted) I noticed that there was something curiously engaging about him, I put it down to the charisma element of his gift.

"And there's more" I said pointing at the second and third rows up on my paper.

"There is?" Jasper replied looking down.

"You've never slipped up while with one or two of the others. You can handle a double and triple dose of bloodlust whilst still maintaining perfect control"

I looked him dead in the eyes

"do you see what I'm getting at Jasper. I doubt even carlisle could maintain perfect content if his blood lust were doubled, Let alone tripled. Yet You only start to slip up when faced with a quadruple dose or more. You aren't the weakest of the cullens you're the strongest.

He looked at me in wonder

"Your right. How can none of us have ever seen it this way before"

"I really have no idea" I chuckled. He joined in.

Jasper pov

Bella is incredible. The way she looks at things is totally different to anyone I have encountered. She has realised something so easily that none of the rest of us had realised in decades. And now that she said it it was obvious. I thought back over the last several decades. How could I have never noticed that I didn't struggle when I was alone or in small groups. And something else began to dawn. All I had to do was ensure I didn't hunt or go out while hungry in a large group and I would never slip up again. It was like a massive weight had dropped from me. I wasn't the weak link after all. And I knew now with absolute certainty (whereas before I had only been somewhat sure) that I would not hurt Bella. My control was too good for that. I relaxed. And I could feel that having had her theory about me confirmed Bella had relaxed too. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was after 5. Bella needed to eat.

"It's coming up on dinner time. Let me take you out for a meal. To say thank you."

"There's no need for that"

"You've changed my view of myself completely. I'd like to thank you"

"Alright then. But not the diner"

I laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, I know a little place just outside of Tacoma that is right up your street"

"I suppose I should go change then" she sighed

"Only if you want to. It's not a place where you need a cocktail dress, jeans are perfectly acceptable"

I knew how Bella hated to dress up. Alice felt being forced into it was good for her but I would never take Bella somewhere that required formal wear, it wasn't her scene.

Bella's pov

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing jeans but they were my oldest most threadbare pair and they were muddy from hiking in the woods.

"These jeans are a bit mucky, I won't be long"

I headed for the stairs walking quickly. Oddly enough I was actually looking forward to going out to eat which was unlike me. In Edwards room I opened the wardrobe and looked through my clothes, quickly pulling out my favourite jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I changed and pulled on a pair of boots. I was back downstairs within 10 minutes. Jasper was waiting by the front door. He had also changed. He was now wearing blue jeans, a check shirt, brown leather boots, and a cowboy hat.

"You look great Jasper" I blurted.

"Why thank you Bella. So do you."

"Thank you" I replied. One of my easy blushes colouring my cheeks. It occurred to me that The more we had talked without the others around the more he was speaking in a southern accent much stronger than his usual one. I mentioned this fact to him, he looked startled

"Am I." He made a noise as if clearing his throat and when he next spoke the accent was almost gone.

" I tend to mostly cover up my accent. It helps me fit in better with the others."

"That's a shame. I like it"

"Do you" he said surprised. The accent coming through strong again.

"You have to hide enough of who you are. You shouldn't hide the way you naturally speak."

"That's mighty sweet of you to say" he said in a strong southern drawl. I smiled.

"That's better"

"Shall we" He said offering his arm.

I took his arm without hesitation. I'd never touched Jasper before and yet there was something comfortable and almost familiar in the contact. He lead me out of the front door and round to the garage. He opened the passenger door of a green sports car and I slid in, he closed the door behind me and got into the drivers seat. Within moments we were flying through the Forrest,

Dinner was a quiet affair. Jasper took me to a small family restaurant, it was small and quiet everyone was dressed casually and the food was simple and delicious. Jasper had been right it was ideal. As I ate we talked quietly about so many different things and I found that I thoroughly enjoyed jaspers company.

On the drive home we were silent and I contemplated how pleasant Jasper was to spend time with and how silly I had been to be worried. I was also surprised and quietly pleased that my opinion had been enough for Jasper to revert to using his natural accent.


End file.
